


Movie & An Unexpected Family Member

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius
Summary: Draco follows Hermione to her movie date, not knowing how this stranger is related to his girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

"Granger?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes, "Where are you going?" He looked at her as she moved from one place to another grabbing objects like keys, her wand and other female neceties and placing it inside her bag.

"I got invited for a movie." She put her shoes on.

"A movie?" He questioned.

"It's a- oh my goodness," she looked down to her watch, "I'm already late. Bye Draco."

"Granger, take me with you."

"I can't- oh all right." After looking at his pouting face.

She grabbed his hand and apparated into a dark alley.

"Where are we?"

"Muggle London, why?"

"Why is it so dark?"

"It's an alley." She linked her arm to his, walking out and into the city lights brightly shining as they both walked inside the cinema.

"Hermione! There you are." The girl said putting away her phone.

"Cassidy, Hi."

"Where's you car and who's with you?"

"My boyfriend." Hermione smiled at Cassidy.

"B-boyfriend?" She stuttered.

"Yes is there something wrong with that?" Draco asked, while frowning at the girl in front of him.

"No actually, I just didn't think Hermione would actually settle down."

"Cassidy." Hermione hissed as she glared.

"Oh, right I totally forgot." She thrusts her hand out to Draco, "I'm Cassidy Granger nice to meet you Hermione's boyfriend."

"Granger?" He frowned, they don't look alike so how is she related to Hermione?

"Yes?" They both questioned.

"Are you her sister that I've never known about?"

"Oh Hermione your boyfriend is absolutely hilarious." She giggled.

"No she's my cousin from Australia, well from my fathers side of the family." Hermione explained.

"Does she know what you are?" He whispered to her ear.

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Oh alright."

"So I'm going to get the tickets, want anything else?"

"Just the usual Cassidy."

"And your boyfriend?"

"We'll share."

"Alrighty."

"What's the usual?" Draxo leaned in closer to his girlfriend.

"Popcorn, water, lollies."

"Lollies?"

"Candy."

"Oh, uh, h-how old is she?"

"Why?" She asks, feeling the little green monster coming up.

"She's very happy and childish..." He trailed off.

"She's three years younger than me."

"So she just finished then?"

"Yeah. She's having this holiday, well more like a party thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's called Schoolies."

"Schoolies? What's that? It sounds like a disease." He scowled, moving back a little, not wanting to get the disease from the new Granger.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Schoolies is a three week graduation festival celebrated by Year 12's, which is seniors over there and in Hogwarts it's seventh year. Anyways it's for every students from ever corner of Australia. It's called Schoolies week. The celebrations usually take place during the first 3 weeks after graduation."

"So they party for 3 weeks?" That wasn't fair, how are Australians partying while they're not?

"Yes."

"Is she here for that?" If there was some kind of party he would like to go and see what's it like, maybe invite Blaise.

"No." Oh.

"Everyone in her year are partying, she doesn't want to. So she came here to visit me instead."

"Granger, I'm more concerned to what a popcorn is. I've never tried muggle food." He changed the subject.

"They're a snack to munch on during the movie."

"What is this movie we're watching by the way?"

"I not really sure. I'd have to ask Cassidy." Hermione looked around for her cousin.

"Yes?" A female voice behind them asked.

"Cassidy. You're there, that was quick."

"The line wasn't that long."

"Anyways what are we watching?"

"Oh, you're gonna love this 'Mione."

"Oh, really?" She raised her brows.

"Yep."

"Are you going to tell us?"

"Nope." She walked in front of the couple.

"Is she always like this?"

"Sometimes."

All three of them sat in their seated numbers, Draco in the middle of the two girls beside him, with Cassidy smiling secretly. Like she knows something the couple didn't.

~

"Are you Tony," the FedEx man squinted to the box. "S-stank?"

~

"So how was it?"

"I'm quiet surprised you like this kind of stuff. I remembered how you hated action movies."

"Oh dear cousin that was what, eight nine years ago?" Cassidy latched her arm through her cousins.

"Ten more like it." Hermione stared at the hand grasping her arm.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I saw it after I came out. I'll be back." Draco told her as he left to do his business.

"So your boyfriend," Cassidy said straight away as he left. "Has he never seen a movie before? He looked amazed of how things works. Don't you ever show him around the muggle world Hermione? You're not very polite are you, to show your boyfriend your world." Cassidy munches on her remaining sour worms.

"What?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

"What?" Cassidy asked innocently.

"I think I heard you wrong, but did you say muggle? W-what's a muggle world?"

"Oh, Hermione, just because I'm not the brightest witch of her age doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"So you know?" Hermione didnt know what to do when muggles know their secret, she doesn't want to obliviate her cousin so what should she do?

"Yep, have been since eleven."

"Wait, you're one too? Where, did you go to school? I've never seen you."

"Of course you didn't. You were in Hogwarts and I was in Salem Witches' Institute."

"Wait you were studying abroad?" Thinking of one school in that name, it was only in America.

"No don't be silly. There's one is Australia too you know."

"So all this time in Granger family gatherings, you've always know I was like you too?"

"Yep, since I was eleven, remember? Your boyfriend is pretty damn good lookin'"

"He's taken." Hermione glared at her cousin.

"Possessive as always." Cassidy sighs jokingly as she grins.

"Now I'm not alone at those gatherings. Why haven't you ever told me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Mum and Dad told me you were one from Uncle Robert when I was in my fourth year actually."

"But you just sai-" Hermione was very confused, didn't she say she knew when she was eleven?

"No. I knew that I was a witch somewhere later on when I was eleven. I didn't know you were one too."

"Anyone else in the family I don't know about?"

"Hmm, no. I've checked. They're all normal. Well except for Resmerlda and Adriane. They're not normal."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember 'Mione? They're down right trolls, they are."

"Cassidy Granger!" She scolded.

"You don't remember?" She gasps. "I don't believe it. Is your boyfriend a goody-two-shoes too?"

"No. More like second best."

"Anyways what's his last name, by the way?"

"You don't know?"

"Um, no. Am i supposed to?"

"Nevermind. It's Malfoy."

"No way. Your boyfriend is Draco Malfoy?! What how? How did you snatch up a Malfoy?" Cassidy grabbed her cousins shoulders.

"How many Draco's did you think there was?" Hermione shook her arms off.

"Lucky you!" Ignoring Hermione's question. "You think he would have a friend who's single but you know who's totally ready to mingle?"

"Maybe. I'll have to ask him."

"Thanks 'Mione. I've been without a lad forever."

"You're still young." Hermione stated.

"Hey, just because I'm three years younger than you, doesn't mean I'm not interested in men. A Malfoy, I can't believe it. Wait your man is coming back. Can I have some fun with him before you guys go home?"

"What kind of fun?"

"You'll see." Cassidy smiled wickedly. "Hey Draco."

"Hello." He nodded towards her.

"So I was wondering have you got the same interest as Hermione here, with her thing with witches, trolls and giants?"

"You mean if they're real?" He asked.

"Yes. Are witches green, lots of big moles or trolls are they scary or giants are they you know, huge down there?"

"Cassidy!" She never knew her couisn would have such a dirty mouth.

"I-I don't think I've seen a troll before and I'm not really sure about giants, there's one in my school during the time we were both there, he's a professor and he's not tha-" Draco suddenly choked up.

"You okay, mate?" She grinned.

"That enough." Hermione told her. "Draco she was just messing with you. She's a witch."

Draco still pale and standing still as a stone, Hermione grabs his arm and told her cousin to meet her at her apartment and apparated.


	2. Chapter 2

"She knows." He said, coming out of his shock.

"Yes she knows?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just knew of it twenty minutes ago."

"She's Australian. There's no schools in Australia."

"Actually there is."

"Can't be."

"There is lots Malfoy."

"Sorry 'bout that mate, I was just messing with your head. OMG when your face turned pale at that giants package." She laughed. "'Mione can I have some tea?"

"Sure. Want me to make one?"

"Nah," she takes out her wand. "I'll get Saffy to do it."

"Saffy? Who's Saffy?" Hermione wondered, then it clicked. "No, Cassidy how could you?"

"What? That's what they're meant to do, serve us."

"B-but S.P.E.W."

"What? What's a spew? Are you about to vomit?"

"She's a witch. She has a house elf. She doesn't know what spew is. She has a wand. She has magic."

"Draco relax. I know it's very hard to come by. But yes she's muggle-born." Ignoring his other comment.

"Like you." He stated.

"Like me."

"I think she's not related to you if she doesn't know what spew is."

"It's not spew, it's S.P.E.W." Hermione finally had enough.

"Right. Other Granger are you going to call your elf?"

"I'm trying to find 'Miones tea bags. She always puts them- ah! There it is. Never mind. Oh right, I forgot. Saffy!"

A puff of smoke came to the kitchen as a squeaky voice said, "Yes Miss Cassidy?"

"Can you make me some tea please?"

"Yes Miss Cassidy."

"Thank you Saffy." She walks to the couch in the living room as her elf makes her tea. "What?" She asks feeling Hermione staring at her.

"Is your elf free?"

"Free? What do you mean?"

"Is she wearing clothes?" Hermione, not waiting for her cousins answer.

"What kind of question is that? Of course she is, I'm not just going to have my elf working around the house naked am I? How would you feel if you were around the house with no clothes on?" She stood, putting her hands to her hips.

"Very happy." Draco whispered.

Hermione elbowed his ribs. As Cassidy sat down placing her feet on the coffee table.

"Here's your tea Miss." Saffy placed her tea onto the table.

"Thank you Saffy."

"Would you like some beverages too Missus guests?"

"No thank you."

The couple turned towards the small creature, bowing as forward as far as she could. Her baby blue dress lifted up to her head as she bowed.

"Shall I leave now, Miss?"

"I'll see you at home, Saffy." She sipped her tea.

"Yes Miss." With a puff she was gone.

"Are those-"

"Yes."

"When and how did you get them?" Hermione asked while wondering if her cousin ever took anything else from her room.

"Aunt Janey of course. I never wore girly dresses it was always boys clothes for me, the only time I wore one was to your eight party and it was disgustingly frilly." She chewed on another sour worms. "I bet it's still in your cupboard. Plus you're too old to wear baby clothes 'Mione, and they fit Saffy more than the both of us. Anyways, I should get home, good bye Hermione, Draco."

He nodded as Cassidy apparated and Hermione waved her hand in the air as the cups and bowl of cookies disappeared.

"Your cousin is weird. It's your home and her elf offered us some drinks as if she lives here instead."

"She's always like that. She would like to know if any of your friends are single."

"Theo and Blaise is."

"Blaise is getting married next month."

"Right. Theo then. He's been looking for a girl to shag for ages."

"Cassidy is not interested in shagging, if that's what you'd call it. She's wants a relationship."

"How would you know? She might want a good shag."

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

The two spent arguing about the topic until one yawned and the other followed, they both closed their eyes and slept on the couch, not one noticing how Cassidy left a white note behind saying;

To the future Mr and Mrs Malfoy.

I'm sure you'll find this in the morning, with today you're both tired and won't see my note. It was fun tonight and I hope to do it again. Hermione he's a keeper. Don't let him go, yeah?

Malfoy, you hurt 'Mione and I'll slice your package off and give it to Buckbeak. I mean it. Charlie's brother, Ronald tells me everything if you were wondering. I'm not joking, I really will.

Love, Cassidy Granger xox

Ps. Hope I get invited to the Malfoy wedding.


End file.
